


Rain

by PaleFandomGrapefruit



Category: Troyler - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-08 18:26:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3218927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaleFandomGrapefruit/pseuds/PaleFandomGrapefruit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler convinces Troye to go out into the rain with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first published fan fic, but not my first work. TROYLER FLUFF!

“Come on Troye it’ll be fun.” Tyler tried to persuade Troye. “No Tyler it’s raining” Troye responded, looking through the glass door they were standing in front of, the rain was coming down in sheets. “Thanks you mr. weatherman, I noticed.” Tyler pressed his hands along the door frame getting ready to push it open  
“Ty!” Troye half giggled, half pleaded as Tyler slid open the door. The sound of the rain was so peaceful as it slapped on the ground, both of them inhaling the smell of the wet grass was crisp and refreshing.  
“On the count of three” Tyler said, positioning himself informs of the door.  
“You gotta come with me.” Tyler laughed as Troye tried to squirm away, but Tyler grabbed his hand and pulled him out into the rain.  
“TYLER!” Troye exclaimed as his t-shirt instantly began to cling to his slim figure, the cold rain making him shiver a bit. Tyler’s usually styled up hair had melted down the sides of his head like ice cream on a hot day. Troye laughed as the big droplets clung to his eyelashes.  
“See? Isn’t this fun?” Tyler asked, spinning around, his shirt clinging to him as well  
“Fine, but you have to let me get even” Troye responded and grabbed Tyler by the shoulders and half tackled him to the ground. They landed in an indent and made a little splash as they hit the ground, Troye pinning Tyler down and laughing as the drips formed and dripped off his nose and the rain flowed over his back.  
“Troye! Now I’m all muddy!” Tyler said in mock complaint.  
“No, Tilly you’re fine” Troye laughed as Tyler threw him off and began to tickle him.  
“Tyler! Ty! Ty! Tilly! Stop!” Troye gasped between giggles as they rolled oven and over, until Troye collapsed on Tyler, his elbows on Tyler’s chest. They both smiled as the caught their breaths. Troye placed his ear right above Tyler’s heart, he could feel it beating fast, ‘not only because of the laughing,’ Tyler thought ‘but also because Troye.’ One of his closest friends that he had loved from the beginning. They lay there for a while, feeling the rain pour down on them before Troye rolled off Tyler and stood up.  
“We should probably go inside and dry off.” Troye said, grabbing Tyler’s hand and pulling him up. They stood there, their faces inches apart.  
“Tyler?” Troye asked quietly.  
“Yeah?” Tyler responded, not breaking their eye contact, still holding Troye’s hand.  
“What would you- I mean how would you feel if-” but he never got to finish. Tyler cupped the Australian’s face in his hands and brought it to his, pressing his lips gently to Troye’s. A shudder when through Troye before he reached up and pulled Tyler close to him, holding his waist. The rain poured down before the broke apart, both of them a light shade of pink.  
“You- you kissed me.” Troye said with a small smile.  
“And you kissed back” Tyler responded, giving Troye’s had a little squeeze.  
They both laughed and embraced, Troye putting his chin on Tyler’s forehead. The thunder crackled as Troye whispered quietly, “I love you Tyler.” but a clap of thunder covered it up. Troye smiled and pulled Tyler closer. “I love you to Troye.” Troye blushed, Tyler had heard. The rain began to slow down but Tyler and Troye stood there in each other’s embrace for a long time.


End file.
